1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery housing for a battery pack and a battery pack including the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery pack is mounted as a power supply system on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle that can be driven by the interaction of an engine with an electric motor.